Malfoy's Secret
by FayKnight
Summary: Malfoy went back to school on September 1st as always. Except this time he is in love. He first saw her going home at the end of school of last year. Her name is Fay. But he didn't know that at the time. He also didn't know that she was in Hufflepuff-and
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy's Secret

Malfoy's Secret

Chapter 1.

Malfoy headed to breakfast as usual every morning during the summer. His mother was at the table, reading and his father was out. His new house elf, Yuttie, served him bacon and eggs.

"Here you go, master!" The small house elf cried. He looked down at the house elf and spit on her.

"Go shut your ears in the oven door," He replied. His mother did not look up but sighed deeply.

"What is wrong with your breakfast, _this time?" _She asked. Malfoy sniffed and walked away. He was in an extremely bad mood since the train ride home.

-------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------

On the Hogwarts Express, Malfoy spotted a beautiful 6th year. She had long blonde hair, grey eyes, and a goddess-like body. They made eye-contact for a second but the girl looked away. He was about to enter the compartment when Pansy walked up to him.

"Hi, Draco. How are you?" She asked sweetly. She ran a hand through his hair and took him by the hand. "Let's go sit back down."

"I will be there in a moment. Go sit," he instructed her. She walked away, looking back at him with a dirty look. For the second time, Draco went for the handle but heard footsteps. He turned around quickly and was greeted by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and the mudblood Hermione Granger. _She's pretty. _One voice said in his head. _Yeah, pretty dirty, the slimy mudblood. _A second voice scolded. He sniggered and started to mutter a curse but Ron heard.

"Oy! D.A., Malfoy is trying to curse us!" Ron shouted. The girl Draco spotted looked up, very interested. The next compartment flew open and half a dozen D.A. members came out and shouted different curses. By the end of their breaths, what was left of Malfoy was a giant slug. As a slug, he made his way back to his compartment, cold with fury. Pansy saw him and muttered the counter course. He turned back to a human and went to find Harry's compartment.

"You'll pay for that, Potter. My father will hear about this. You're dead." Malfoy whispered. Harry gave a pretend look of mock concern and then laughed.

"What are you going to do? Tell your dad that Potter, your enemy, Weasley, a blood-traitor, and a _muggleborn _beat the hell out of you? Well, I'm not sure your father would approve, you cute little bouncing ferret!" Harry said happily. Draco stalked off to his own compartment.

-----------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------------

Draco went to his room and chucked his books at the wall. It did nothing but damage the books, but Draco didn't care. He was going to get Potter back, no matter what. He made him look like an idiot in front of beautiful girl-_no, not girl,_ Malfoy thought, _goddess. _

Too bad he knew nothing of the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy's Secret

Chapter 2.

For the rest of the summer Malfoy was in a bad mood and remained in his room, only coming out at meal times, it was his mother's request. When the summer was finally over ('thank god' Malfoy thought) he ordered Yuttie to pack his bags and traveled to Kings Cross. He got on the train and waved his mother good bye. He turned and tried to find an empty compartment. Halfway down he saw a compartment filled with Goyle and Crabbe. He sighed as they saw him and their faces lit up. 'I wish they would get a life,' Malfoy thought as he slowly opened the door and sat down grumpily.

An hour later he was walking around the train for Prefect duties. His heart almost stopped as he saw the goddess. She was surrounded by gossiping girls, but none of them were as pretty as her. He slid the door open and put on a 'cool' face.

"What's your name?" Malfoy asked casually. All the girls started to giggle and he thought giggling should be made illegal.

"Fay. Fay Knight. I'm in Hufflepuff. I don't need an introduction. I know who you are. You are Draco Malfoy. Pureblood. I'm half-blood. I don't think that would suite you, would it?" She shot at him. Draco didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He showed no emotion and finally said, "I could always make exceptions." He touched her chin and walked out. He smiled to himself, thinking he made a good impression. 'But,' another voice said in his head, 'she is a mudblood. Are you willing to date a mudblood? Are you willing to get dirty?' He got angry at himself and ran to his compartment, not coming out till the train stopped.

At the great hall, Malfoy wasn't eating his food. He kept staring at Fay, at the Hufflepuff table, behind Potter's table.

"What are you staring at, Draco?" Came a girly voice. He wheeled around to be met by Pansy. Would she ever stop pestering him?

"I'm making a plan how to ruin Potters life. Go think of one for Hermione," Draco said casually. Secretly, he felt that Pansy tried to hard. Pansy grinned and practically ran back to her seat. He continued to stare at the Hufflepuff Goddess for the rest of the night. As the feast was over, in the hall way he saw her. He muttered a spell to make her fall and trip. She couldn't get up and told her friends to go bed; she would be there in a minute. He hurried over there, pretending that he dropped his food he was taking back to the common room. He dropped down to her level and muttered the counter-course. She looked up to say thank you and saw Draco. "Oh," she said, "It's you. I have to go. Isn't your common room somewhere over there?" She pointed to where the dungeons were. Draco smiled to himself.

"Meet me at the trophy room, tomorrow night, after dinner." He left her and hurried down to his common room.

He found Crabbe and Goyle there and sat down in the biggest chair.

"Uh, Draco," Crabbe started. For one wild moment Draco thought that Crabbe was going to ask about the goddess. "Can I have your desserts?" Crabbe finished. Draco threw two of the four desserts at him and threw two to Goyle so they don't bicker. Draco sighed with in himself and laughed. _'They wouldn't ask about the girl even if she was dancing naked in front of them wearing a tea cozy.'_ Malfoy thought. Then he tried to imagine this, but nothing came to mind. He looked around the common room and got really tired all of a sudden. He wondered if he drank too much pumpkin juice and decided to go to bed.

The next morning Draco was the only one sitting at the breakfast table in the Slytherin house except for two first years. He looked down at his watch and it said 7:03. _'Duh, no other Slytherin is up till at least 8._ He looked over at the other tables and saw that in Ravenclaw there was only that foul Cho Chang Potter used to date and a group of her giggling friends. To Malfoy, all the girls in the other houses were like gossiping geese.

An hour later all the Slytherins were at the table and McGonagall started handing out the schedules. Malfoy looked down and his heart skipped a beat. He had Herbology first with the Hufflepuffs. He looked across at the Hufflepuff table and made eye contact with Fay. She gave him a disgruntled look and he smiled at her. She turned away and he kept staring at her until breakfast was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy's Secret

Chapter 3

All day Malfoy was nervous, wondering if she would go or not. When he was in Potions, his last class of the day, he accidentally spilt sleeping draught all over Goyle and had to take him up to Snape, explaining what happened. He felt relief pass through him as one point from Gryffindor was taken away because they distracted Malfoy, causing him to spill the potion.

Dinner that night was really tough for Malfoy. He kept glancing at the Hufflepuff table and wondering if she would go. After dinner he silently made his way to the trophy room. He waited in there for a half hour before Fay turned up.

"You turned up. For a while I didn't think you would." He smiled and moved closer to her.

"Look, I only came here to tell you that I am not interested in you. So leave-" Before Fay knew it, Malfoy was kissing her. She didn't know how long he was kissing her until she pushed his shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?" She screamed. "That was so -so-" She couldn't finish her sentence and he laughed at her.

"I know you enjoyed it. Meet me in front of the library tomorrow." He winked at her and went to his dorm. She stood there, breathless with excitement until she felt sickened with herself. 'I'm not going to kiss a Slytherin, am I?' she thought. She decided no one should know about this and hurried to her common room.

"Where have you been, Fay?" Her friend Angela asked.

"Oh, I just-uh just -just had to go to the bathroom." She said quickly. Angela rolled her eyes and stated that she was going to bed. Fay sighed in relief and plopped down into the nearest chair.

"OWW!" came a muffled scream. Fay looked down and realized she sat on a first year.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I just didn't see you there!" Fay got up quickly and thought it was time to go to bed. She lay in bed for hours before she could actually fall asleep. Fay was trying to figure out if she liked the kiss and if this secret would keep going. She twirled her hair in frustration and fell asleep.

The next morning Malfoy could think of nothing but Fay. He was interested with nothing else. He kept glancing at her, and she kept glancing at him. _I want more _he kept thinking. He couldn't even concentrate enough to make fun of the oaf, Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures. Crabbe and Goyle kept looking at him wondering why he isn't doing anything. At lunch he couldn't eat. During his lessons he couldn't think except for the secret meeting he is going to have with Fay. Finally at dinner time, he sighed with relief that the day is over and he will soon be with Fay - alone.

After dinner, he pretended that he had to see Professor Flitwick, and hurried off to the library. He stood at the last bookshelf before the restricted section, waiting for Fay. Ten minutes pass and Malfoy starts to get sweaty. Fay didn't show up and he was standing there, getting rude glances from Madam Pince. As soon as he was about to leave, Fay showed up, red in the face.

"I'm sorry. Filch-" But before she could finish, Malfoy was at her lips again. Not even a minute later, Madam Pince was on them.

"A DISGRACE! THIS IS A LIBRARY, FOR HEAVENS SAKE! YOU ARE THE FIFTH COUPLE I HAD TO KICK OUT AND IT IS ONLY THE THIRD DAY! OUT! OUT! OUT!" She screeched, and many older students looked up in interest. They sniggered as Fay and Draco ran out of the library laughing.

"Well, we will have to find a new place. The trophy room won't do it at all; Weasel and Potty are always getting detention and having to clean in that room." Malfoy said, still chuckling. Fay smiled and kissed Malfoy on the cheek. She was surprised with herself, but not disappointed. _Maybe he's better than I thought._

How wrong she was.


End file.
